A Testament of a Displaced Soul
by YoungTuggy
Summary: Plucked from my childhood, I was set to roam the vastness of Sanguine's realms for eternity. For centuries I consumed His Favor of endless indulgences, but now I've been thrust back onto the mortal plane... What purpose propels me?
1. Foreword

-Foreword-

4E, 201 16th of Last Seed

My name is Rare, although that was not the name I was born with. If you have picked up this diary and begun reading it then it is undoubtedly true that you want to know who I am. If this is not true, it's likely you've already flung this book as far as possible... Since you've stuck with me thus far I will let you be privy to every private detail of my life – in due time of course. This diary might've been separated from my body after my demise, so I suppose it's my duty to tell you what I look like to give you an understanding of who I was

I suppose I was once a Breton if you care about that sort of thing. In terms of height, I stand fairly tall at a total height of nearly six feet. Altmer tower above me and Bosmer are puny beneath me. My body is very muscular, although I've never spent any great amount of time training my physical might. Why that is will become clear later. My skin is a dark olive tone that is unusual for Breton's and I've been asked in jest if my mother was a Redguard. She was not, although there would be nothing wrong if she were. My face is blocky and severe and my brow pushed upwards. I've been told I look continuously sad but "sad" looking or not, I enjoy my face. My hair is shaved close because I don't care to fuss or worry about the stuff that grows from my head. Where I'm from, I did not need it to keep me warm either. Some scruff grows about my chin and cheeks and I fuss with that more. I do not enjoy looking like a bald cave bear. My eyes are golden and piercing, but they weren't always this way and when I meet my own gaze I am scared by them. I miss when my eyes were brown but that was centuries ago. Indigo markings have formed over my left eye. Some would think the markings to be warpaint but they are not. Those markings were left by Sanguine.

I don't feel much like talking about my past anymore. For reasons you'll understand later, I have a great need to get out in the world and stretch my feet. Why? Because being immortal has made me blithering depressed.

Let this diary be a testament to my existence and if there is one person that reads this and gains any sense of wonder or entertainment then consider me blissful. My diary is a tale of rebirth for a soul that has been displaced in time.


	2. Chapter 1

4E, 201 17th of Last Seed

I wandered the mortal plane for three days before finding another person. I knew it was exactly three days because in the mortal plane, the difference between day and night was a constant distraction. I was not used to it.

In Sanguine's realms, where I came from, there was no night that turned to day. Each realm there was either night or day. It could also be dusk or dawn if you want to be particular, although some would say there's no real difference between the two. And some realms were neither, because there was no outside to speak of. I had spent quite a bit of time in one of those places. It was a castle with unbreakable walls, no windows, and no doors leading outside. The enormity of that castle still haunts me.

When I found that person, I had become overjoyed to see the man. It had been a long while since I talked to someone not haunted by the vastness of Sanguine's realms. I was foolish and I have been away from the mortal plane too long. The man demanded my coin from me. My face must of appeared confused because he rudely taunted me. "Don't just stand there looking all stupid! Part with the coin.. or part with your life!", he said.

"I don't have any coin," I replied.

He drew his sword and brandished it towards me. I did not hesitate. A bolt of lightening had shot forth from my outstretched hand and had hit the man square in the chest. He flew backwards and lay motionless on the ground. I had meant to incinerate him completely, but Sanguine had robbed me of most of my magical might. It would make due.

The lives of mortals are fickle. That is what the dark figure had said to Sanguine before I was released into this world. It was right.

I do not know why but I stood over that dead man for a long while, transfixed by his ghastly expression. I wondered which plane of existence this mortal had passed on to. Would his afterlife be hellish? I was so absorbed in thought that I did not notice the two Imperial men who had been approaching.

It was too late to move. There was no explaining myself out of it, so they arrested me on the spot and brought me to a carriage with a few other criminals. Apparently the bandit was an off duty Imperial soldier. Only three days back on the mortal plane and I was already going to be executed. If I had possessed a fraction of my former power I would escape easily but in the meantime it was nice to know the Empire still existed I suppose.

From listening to the other criminals on the carriage I gathered that I was in the presence of the Stormcloak Rebellion leader, Ulfric Stormcloak. His mouth was bound and he was unable to speak but for a mortal, he radiated a striking sense of power. I wonder what he thought when he looked at me.

Faced with my death I did not have any worries. There were many times in the vastness of Sanguine's realms when I had wished myself dead. Perhaps I had been brought back to the mortal world to be given a dignified death. The afterlife has long awaited me.

While I awaited my death, a mighty beastly call cried out in the distance. I did not bother to ponder what it was. I was second to be executed. As I brought up to the block, the beast cried again. It sounded powerful, and it's voice sent chills down my spine. Suddenly I found myself wishing for something fantastic to happen. Years of endless indulgence in Sanguine's realms had bored me and if something extraordinary could happen at this moment I could die happy.

Then just as I rested my head on the executioner's block, the creature made its appearance. A dragon descended on the fort with fire billowing from its mouth. The Imperial Soldiers were sent into a frenzy, so I rushed away in the confusion with one of the Stormcloaks from the carriage into a tower. I made my way up the tower stairs, but the wall exploded before me and the dragon stuck it's great head in the tower and filled it with flames. Then as quick it came it was gone and the Stormclock urged me to jump down into the building before me. I nimbly did so and landed on the battlefield which was in utter chaos as the dragon swooped overhead, dropping Imperial soldiers from the sky. One Imperial soldier lead me across the battlefield, promising safety. At one point, the Stormcloak came back and urged me to follow him. I declined though. When I was a boy I grew up with the Empire and I did not wish to become indebted to revolutionaries.

The Imperial soldier releases my binds and we rush through the castle, dispatching several Stormcloaks on the way. My magic is still a shadow of its former self, so I take to using a blade. It feels heavy and real in my hand. I like it and feel I will need to master the art of the blade if my stay in the mortal plane is to be long. We come across a torture room and my Imperial guide has trouble convincing the torturers to escape. They are pompous and do not believe in dragons. From this brief interaction I gather that the scum torturer seems to take much delight in his job. As soon as my guide leave the room I slay him quickly. I have no tolerance for the wicked who'd keep someone imprisoned. We make it under the castle and we find a bear dwelling in the cave underneath. My guide (I suppose I should name him), Hadvar suggests that we sneak past the bear. I will do no such thing. Using my relatively weak magic, I fry the bear quickly with a storm of sparks. It takes me longer then I'd like.

It's not far after the bear that we reach the exit. Hadvar and I walk to Riverwood, the nearest town. He says his uncle is a blacksmith there and will allow me to stay there. On our way we find the Guardian Stones. Hadvar tells me that by allowing the constellations to influence me, I allow their power to enter me. Out of the three – The Mage, The Thief, and The Warrior – I allow The Mage to influence me. I am determined to regain my lost magical power.

In Riverwood I meet Hadvar's family. They are kind to let me stay, but I know I won't linger here long. There house is full and they are a family. A odd stranger like me has no place here. While talking with them they fill me in on current events. Stormcloaks, Imperials, Thalmor, Talos. It's a lot to handle at once, but when they are done I know the mortal plane has changed drastically since I had last been here. It's strange but I feel excited at the prospect of coming to learn this world. I can not really remember the last time I've felt such excitement. Hadvar asks me to join the Imperial Legion and perhaps I will.

For now though, I've been asked to bring news of the dragon north to Whiterun so soldiers can be dispatched to protect this town. I leave tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 2

4E, 201 17th of Last Seed

The day is still early so I venture out across town. I'm not surprised that my first instinct is to check out the local tavern, the 'Sleeping Giant Inn'. Although I spent a lifetime basking in indulgences in the vastness of Sanguine's realms, drinking on the mortal plane holds its own, different appeal.

While drinking my mead, a bard named Sven approaches me. He talks about his relationship woes. Apparently he's involved in a love triangle between the shop girl and a wood elf. The situation is downright adorable. Sven gives me a fake hateful letter to give to the shop girl and I guess I'm supposed to tell her it's from the wood elf. The matter seems trivial but the mead has me buzzed and Sven is handsome so I agree to the task. Before going to the shop girl though I check out Sven's competition. He is a bleak and ugly looking wood elf. Based on looks alone, Sven should win this competition and I am glad to play the puppet master in this situation. Besides, perhaps his eagerness to cheat in this love competition proves that he holds deeper love for the shop girl. Or perhaps he's a jerk.

When I go to see the shop girl she comments that "I'm a strapping young man." She's mine for the taking but I do not prefer her small fleshy body. I give the shop girl the letter and she informs me to tell the elf that his "long eared ass" isn't welcome to the store anymore. How charming. Sven wins this game I suppose. I go back to the inn and tell Sven of his victory. I'm awarded with a smile and a few bits of coin. He also offers me his companionship should I need it. Perhaps tomorrow I will bring him with me to Whiterun. A guide could be handy on this journey.

I go back to the Riverwood Trader, this time for shopping, to see what kind of spell tomes he has to bolster my knowledge. His collection turns out to be barebones and he tells me that I should go to the College of Winterhold if I'm interested in learning magic. I plan to head straight there after this Whiterun business is taken care of. In passing the shop owner mentions to me that his prize decoration has been stolen by thieves. He offers me coin for its return and tells me that it's likely in Bleak Falls Barrow, the nearby Nordic Ruins. The day is still young so I agree to this task. My coin-purse feels too light and if I'm to journey tomorrow I will need funds. The harlot shop girl nearly falls out of her cheer to volunteer to bring me to the edge of town. I keep a 5 foot distance as I walk with her. A stranger seeing this from afar might of thought her a troll.

The walk to Bleak Falls Barrow is short and uneventful – I only dispatch a handful of wolves. Upon approaching the ruins I am ambushed by a group of bandits. I start to get the feeling that these ruins are home to a big operation. My mettle will surely be tested. I enter the temple and further in I hear two bandits whispering about the shop owner's claw. It seems that it is much further in the ruins. I end them and continue on, wiping the spiderwebs away with my sword as I go. I come upon a room with a lever and I stop short as I see a bandit approaching it. As he pulls it, countless darts fly from the wall into his body. I think that there surely there must be a trick to this room. I look to my left and see three pillars. Upon closer examination they seem to rotate, each side showing a the carving of a different animal. These no doubt hold the secret to the trap. I look above and see two giant heads with the same animals carved into their faces. The middle head has fallen below but it's mouth it still intact. I slide the pillars to match the statues and then cautiously trigger the lever while running away just in case. No darts come out however and the gate to the next room opens. Any fool could of solved this.

As I progress further the spiderwebs begin to increase. A dread lurks in my belly but I continue on. There are either a lot of little spiders here or one big spider. Both situations do not appeal to me. Then I come across a giant chamber, covered completely with the stuff. To my horror a massive spider drops from the ceiling. I hear a man's screams from the other side of the room. The spider rushes me down but I stand my ground, blasting a fury of magic in it's maw. It bites deeply into my arm and I know now that I was almost done for. Suddenly though it felt like the experience of the last couple of days welled inside me and healed my wounds. I felt the energy rush through my body and I began to channel my magic through both hands at once, increasing it's power immensely. The spider bursts into flames and hit the wall in a dead heap. I realized that all this time I've been coasting along as if I was in a dream. Facing the trials of the last few days has truly made me come alive.

I walk over to the man bound against the wall and he urges me to cut him down. Before I do though I ask him where the claw is. If he was with the bandits, chances he'll be looking to screw me over the first chance he gets. He says he'll help me if I cut him down. Seeing as he's blocking the path, I do so, fully expecting him to betray me. Sure enough he runs away as soon as he's set free. He only makes it a few feet though because the voltage of my magic rips into his back and sends him crashing to the floor. What a fool.

I search his corpse and come across both the claw and his journal. According to the journal, the claw is actually the key to Bleak Falls Barrow and there is supposedly a hidden power tucked away deeper in the temple. I will continue on and seek this power. The shop-owner can have the claw back after I'm through pillaging this temple. As I press on, Draugr start emerging from the walls, brandishing swords. My magic is completely exhausted so I fend them off slowly with my Iron Sword. I thrust and parry with surprising skill. It turns out I'm actually quite proficient with bladed weapons. I credit this to my natural athletic ability. After clearing them out, I find an Ancient Nord Sword and switch it out for my current blade. It's slightly heavier, but it's ornate and feels more powerful. I go further and use a myriad of skills to plunge the dungeons including sneaking to exploit enemies' blindspots and cracking the locks on chests. Coming to Bleak Falls Barrow was a good way to improve my basic skills. Traversing through this dungeon had made me feel alive. I'm mournful to think that only a short while ago I longed for death's embrace. Being an adventurer on the mortal plane will prove to be very entertaining I think.

I come to a long hall with many wall carvings that leads to a strange door engraved with symbols of animals. The door has three sliding rings that can be turned to show different animals and it has a place that seems to fit the golden claw. The door does not open... even when turning the claw in its embedded place. Remembering the bandit's journal, I examine the palm of the claw's hand and it gives me the answer I need. After I rotate the rings to match the claw, I'm able to open the doors. I'm beginning to think that ancient Nords were simpletons.

The door opens and I immediately sense a great power up ahead. Something will be lurking, waiting for me. I come to a large chamber and a massive wall stands before me. Strange runes are encarved on it. As I approach, a wave washes over me and it feels as if some great beast shouts in my head. "Force, Unrelenting Force," it repeats. Somehow I feel as if a sleeping power has been born inside of me. Before I can figure out how to use it, a tomb creaks behind me and a Draugr Overlord rises slowly. It's eyes are wrathful and it holds itself differently from the other Draugr. I know I'm in for a long fight.

I immediately let a maelstrom of sparks but the demon does not even flinch. Soon my mana reserves are exhausted, so I unsheathe my sword and charge into close combat range. The Draugr Overlord strikes with great power, but he strikes slowly. I parry his great swings and send him stumbling away. My sword strikes with quick bee stings and with a final spinning slash, the fight is over. I realize that I'm catching on to the secret of success. It's just a matter of concentration.

On his body I find a strange pentagon shaped stone. It has the same strange language as the wall. I do not know what it is for but it too has a curious energy about it. I store it away. Better in my hands than the hands of the bandits who will inevitably reach this chamber.

It's a short walk to Riverwood and on the way I find the body of a dead khajit. I search him and learn that he was a treasure hunter. He carries a note that reads:

_I'm close to finding the Hunging Bow of Dismay. I've tracked it down to Bloodlet Throne. _

_It's apparently guarded by a Master Vampire._

I will investigate this matter soon, but not today. I'm not yet ready to tangle with a Master Vampire. I know that I will be ready soon.

Back in Riverwood I return the claw to the shop owner. He does not even inquire about the ruins and I do not tell him about the power it held. Better to live in ignorant bliss than to know he could have found his fortune (although I doubt he'd be able to escape with his life). With the gold I made from him, the gold and the gold I made from selling him the trinkets I found, I have just a little over 1000 coins. A good amount to travel to Whiterun I say.

It's early morning, and I am tired from the long night so I walk a little ways out of town and sleep out by the river. When I wake up I set off to find Sven. It's time to set out for Whiterun.


	4. Chapter 3

4E, 201 18th of Last Seed

I find Sven in the Sleeping Giant and I tell him of my plans to see the Jarl of Whiterun and he gives a very bright smile when I invite him along. He figures the adventure will give him good material for his next song. We buy some mead and set out from Whiterun

On the way we drink and he sings songs. Mortal companions are lively compared to the blank souls that roam the vastness of Sanguine's realms and I do enjoy them. When something attacks us, I dispatch it quickly. Careful to not let one hair on Sven's head to be touched. Afterwards I perform a rite on the deceased corpses. I use necromancy to raise the body of the corpse and then I strike it down again. By doing this, the corpse is reduced to ash and it can be assured that it's body will not be claimed by some foul Daedra. I would of done this in the temple as well, but I had not yet accumlated enough magical power. Sven takes wonder in this and I enjoy performing the rite for him.

The day grows late and as we approach the outskirts of Whiterun I hear muffled yells in the distance. I spot a Giant rampaging through the field. Me and Sven immediately rush toward it and I hurl lightning bolt after lightning bolt as Sven pumps countless arrows into the beast. Several other warriors that have joined our fight chop away at it's legs. The Giant soon crumples underneath our onslaught.

After the battle is over a woman with warpaint on her face approaches me and tells me I should consider joining the Companions. Apparently the Companions is a group of warriors that have formed a guild. I tell her that I will consider it. When I wish to master the sword I will join them, but for now I must reclaim my magical might.

I try to perform the rite on the Giant but my magic is too weak to perform the task. Another reason to reach the College of Winterhold as soon as possible.

When we reach the gates of Whiterun we are stopped by the guard. Admission to Whiterun is only permitted to those with official business due to the dragon attacks in Helgen. One of the Companions that I slew the Giant with stops by and vouches for me and I also tell him I carry news from Riverwood for the Jarl. He swiftly allows me and Sven entrance.

We make quick haste to Dragonsreach, the Jarl's estate, and from my quick walk through Whiterun I can tell that it's a city ripe with opportunity. If I'm in need of coin I will surely help out a few of the local mortals with their silly problems.

Upon entering Dragonsreach I'm immediately impressed with it's grandeur. It's a large and finely crafted wooden hall that stretches as high as the tallest church. I approach the throne and the Jarl is already in intense discussion with an advisor. I give them news of the dragon and the Jarl, having heard of my role in the slaying of the Giant, advises that he might have a job for someone of my particular talent. The Jarl introduces me to Farengar, the court wizard.

Farengar lets me know that I could of be use in fetching an ancient stone tablet from a nearby Nordic Ruin. The fool is condescending in both tone and mannerisms to me. I roll my eyes and procure the tablet I found in Bleak Falls Barrow from my bag. Farengar's face flushes and he admits that I'm from a cloth cut higher than what he's used to dealing with. His disposition immediately becomes nicer. I leave the tablet with him with the promise that he'll study it. Farengar seems trustworthy enough and I had not developed an attachment to the stone. He is suited to conduct mundane study of the tablet.

Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl, barges in on the conversation and informs us that a dragon has been spotted nearby. I follow her to the Jarl's war room and he dispatches her to the Western Watchtower to confront the beast. Confident in my battle skill, he also urges me to go along. I am wary, but I agree to help. A deep longing in my body makes me crave to fight the dragon. Sven looks uneasy, so I convince him that it's best if we part ways. He will bring back news to Riverwood.

Irileth quickly leads me out of Dragonsreach with a battalion of soldiers and we march swiftly out of Whiterun. Civilians stare at us nervously as we walk by but we do not interact to avoid panic. At the base of the city, Irileth gives a rallying speech to our batallion. She speaks of the glory of the dragon, but I do not care about recognition. I simply want to see if I'll shine in battle. Do I have the power to thrive in this mortal plane?

It's a short trek to the Western Watchtower and from even far away we can see its devastation. Parts of the tower are blasted out and small infernos rage at it's base. A strange mixture of dread and glee fill my heart and I do not know why.

When we approach, Irileth directs us into a battle formation and we spread over the tower looking for survivors. As soon as I approach the tower's entrance a man emerges and warns me that his whole troop was decimated. Before he is even finished talking, the same beastly yell I heard at Helgen pierces the air.

The dragon descends on the tower, blasting plumes of flame. Within seconds, several men fall to the ground dead. I muster all the magical might I can and begin shooting endless bolts of lightning at the dragon's armored hide. The dragon lands and Irileth takes the beast head on, nimbly manuevering between the dragon's snapping strikes. I will profess that I have never seen a women, much less a Dumner, fight with the grace tha she did.

Irileth scored a critical blow and the dragon's blood began gushing over the battlefield like the wine rain I encountered when travelling the vastness of Sanguine's realm. I dashed as fast as I could from behind the pillar and formed a particularly powerful bolt that cracked through the air. The bolt collided with the dragon and flung it's head way back. It's eyes reeled back into its head and then the dragon fell.

Cheers rise through the air from the remaining soldiers but they are suddenly cut short. The dragon has become enveloped in flame and looks as though it will explode violently at any second. I am too close to the dragon. I cannot run.

I brace my arms over my face and wait for the explosion to come. It never happens. Instead with a great gushing force the fire spirals into the air and comes crashing into my chest. It does not hurt. I am pushed back, but I do not fall. The fire spreads through my body and it feels like the great power that was born in me in Bleak Falls Barrow has awoken.

Immediately a young guard rushed to me and examines me with an unbelieving look. "Y-your Dragonborn!" he stammers. I do not know what he's talking about. He explains that very rarely someone is born with the affinity to steal dragon's power. Tiber Septim himself was one of these Dragonborn. I don't know what to make of it but then the guard urges me to try shouting. Shouting? That is not something I've done in centuries. I almost believed that if I tried, I wouldn't be able to.

I turn away from the man and let my chest fill with the night's chill air. Suddenly a power wells inside my chest and my lips form words even though I did not know they would a second before. The word that was shouting in my head in the Barrow now shouts from my mouth. "FUS!". A gushing torrent of energy crashes out of my mouth and cracks the broken wall that stood before me. I slowly turn around to meet the astonished faces of my comrades. Irileth's red eyes search me momentarily, and then she turned around and began marching back towards Whiterun. She stops suddenly though when the ground begins to quake violently. A loud voice shouts from the sky in indistinguishable words that sound as if they could crack mountains.

I do not know what it said, but I know that the voice is talking to me.


End file.
